Base Dragons
__TOC__ Some dragons in Dragon Story copy the form of other dragons. The original dragon from which the form is copied is called a Base Dragon. A dragon's basis is determined by its behavior and movements in the game. As such, the still images on the wiki should not be used to determine a dragon's basis. Note that while some dragons may share some characteristics of the dragons that they are based upon, they are not all the same. As such, there is no single set of characteristics that can be used to classify these dragons. Here is a list of the Base Dragons and the dragons that are based upon them. Air Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Chocolate Dragon *Phoenix Dragon *Seabreeze Dragon *Snowflake Dragon *Tropic Dragon *Turkey Dragon Charm Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Comet Dragon *Ethereal Dragon *Hammerhead Dragon *Leviathan Dragon *Libra Dragon *Naga Dragon *Quartz Dragon Coral Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Atlas Dragon *Dawntree Dragon *Deep Dragon *Gemstone Dragon *Killerwhale Dragon Diamond Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Caesar Dragon *Icecrown Dragon *Kaleido Dragon *Light Dragon *Pearl Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Treasure Dragon *Unicorn Dragon Eagle Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Angel Dragon *Goldwing Dragon *Mask Dragon *Parakeet Dragon Fairy Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Eclipse Dragon *Kite Dragon *Mermaid Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon *Snowangel Dragon *Social Dragon *Stainglass Dragon *Stone Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Virgo Dragon Familiar Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Elf Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Leo Dragon *Tiger's Eye Dragon *Topaz Dragon Fire Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Big Bad Dragon *Knight Dragon Firestorm Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aether Dragon *Bedrock Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Helios Dragon *Independence Dragon *Origami Dragon *Passion Dragon Forest Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Alpine Dragon *Cheshire Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Leopard Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Mercury Dragon *Midas Dragon *Witch Dragon Fruitful Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Easter Dragon *Fireworks Dragon *Four-Leaf Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Love Dragon Genie Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Atlantis Dragon *Dream Dragon *Equinox Dragon *Fairytale Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *Ice Age Dragon *LeftHeart Dragon *Prism Dragon *Shell Dragon *Snowman Dragon *Super Dragon Gold Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Dark Angel Dragon *Mythic Dragon *Owl Dragon *Peacock Dragon *Rex Dragon *RightHeart Dragon *Royal Dragon *Sasquatch Dragon *Summer Dragon *Valkyrie Dragon *Yeti Dragon Infinity Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Clockwork Dragon *Ruby Dragon *Yin Yang Dragon Island Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Abominable Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Clown Dragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Golem Dragon *Planet Dragon *Pumpkin Dragon *Turtle Dragon *Tusker Dragon Life Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amethyst Dragon *Castle Dragon *Falling Leaf Dragon *Flower Dragon *Gladiator Dragon *Lotus Dragon *Rose Dragon *Scarecrow Dragon *Winter Dragon Magic Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Boo Dragon *Cave Dragon *Cupid Dragon *Goblin Dragon *Illusion Dragon *Jester Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Mossrock Dragon Mindvolt Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Forestfire Dragon Mist Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aurora Dragon *Jade Dragon *Justice Dragon *Kitsune Dragon *Luck Dragon *Night Elf Dragon *Zombie Dragon Poison Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Bat Dragon *Night Dragon *Saturn Dragon *Scorpion Dragon Serpent Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Cosmic Dragon *Icicle Dragon *Landworm Dragon *Quetzal Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Storm Dragon *Ninja Dragon Trickster Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Athletic Dragon *Penguin Dragon Wild Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Anubis Dragon *Crusader Dragon *Honeybee Dragon *Fossil Dragon *Moon Dragon *Polar Dragon *Pterodactyl Dragon *Sabretooth Dragon *Samurai Dragon *Triceratops Dragon *Troll Dragon *Turquoise Dragon Wizard Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Black Swan Dragon *Dino Dragon *Onyx Dragon Notes *The current record holder for the dragon with the most designs based upon it is the Wild Dragon with a total of 12 dragons. The Genie and Gold are tied with 11 dragons based upon them. *The current record holder for the dragon with the least designs based upon it is the Mindvolt Dragon with only 1 dragon. *The dragons who currently have no dragons based upon them and are not based on any other dragons are the Tiny Dragon, Medusa Dragon, Titan Dragon, Virtue Dragon, Water Dragon, Skeleton Dragon and Glacius the Ancient. *There are a total of 24 base dragons and 156 dragons based off those. Category:Trivia